Deltora Quest: This is My Destiny
by wenjing10
Summary: When the king, the queen and the seven tribes were missing, Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I went on an adventure to find them. While on the adventure, I find out that I am no ordinary human!
1. Chapter 1: About Me

**This is my first time to write my own Deltora Quest story. This story will continue.**

**In this story, I as Crystal, with my friend, Alyssa, a servant who works in the palace, Lilly, and a human with wings, Geraldine, go on an adventure to save the king, the queen and the seven tribes in the Shadowlands. While on the adventure, I find out that I am a no ordinary human!**

**I know this story looks like "Barbie: Fairytopia", but I made a lot of changes. So please enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: About Me**

The sun shines on the green grass at Deltora. I sat on it. I am looking the sky. The sky is blue and the clouds are white forever. I am glad the Shadow Lord is gone for good, or else this peaceful kingdom will be destroy forever!

I stood up and saw the castle. That is the place where our king, Lief, and his queen, Jasmine, lived. I know who they are, everybody knows! This is what happens the three heroes - Lief, Barda and Jasmine went to find the seven gems to restore the belt of Deltora. They return to Del and defected the evil Shadow Lord. After that, Lief became the king, Jasmine became the queen, and Barda became one of the palace guard.

Yeah, whatever. I always hope I can become a heroine just like them. But I am timid and weak, there's no way I can become one of them. The cruel laughs make me lose all of the hopes to become a heroine, and make me not to believe myself most of the time.

I walked back home. It's a big, beautiful house, but this is not my house, it's Alyssa's. I became an orphan when I was eight. My parents were killed by the Grey Guards. Then, I lived my friend's house. I went inside.

"Hi, Crystal! How's your day?", My only friend, Alyssa, asked. She had been asking that question almost a thousand times, or maybe a million times!

I didn't answered. I just went into my room and locked myself inside. I sat on my soft bed, the book – "The Belt of Deltora", is just beside me. I always read that book when I was in my room alone all at the time.

Ya, everyday is the same. I just watch the scenery of Del, shut myself in my room, and read the book. I just wanna to shout: "CAN SOMEBODY CHANGE MY LIFE AND FIND MY DESTINY?".


	2. Chapter 2: Something Goes Strange at Del

**Chapter 2! In this chapter, you will meet Lilly, a servant who works in the palace. She is a friend of Lief, Jasmine and Barda. She is kind, helpful, brave, and intelligent. She ran away from the palace when the Grey Guards chased her, luckily I save her.**

**You will also find out that the king (Lief), the queen (Jasmine), and a palace guard (Barda) were missing.**

**Please enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Something Goes Strange at Del**

The sunlight pass through the window. I woke up, it's morning. I opened the door, and saw Alyssa and her family are eating breakfast.

"Crystal, you're awake. Come and eat your breakfast.", Alyssa's mother said.

I came out from my room and eat my breakfast. After I finish it, I went out. I walked around the street of Del. Everyday is the same. Suddenly, I heard someone shouted.

"RUN EVERYONE! THE GREY GUARDS ARE COMING!", the man shouted as he ran towards to us.

My eyes have good eyesight. I saw the Grey Guards are coming. I quickly ran as fast as I can. I saw the Grey Guards are destroying the people's things. I ran into the Forest of Silence and climbed up a tall tree.

When I'm sitting on a thick branch, I saw a girl running towards to the tree I am sitting on. She was very panic. I called her and quickly pull her up to the tree. The Grey Guards came, but they didn't saw us. They went searching for us.

"Thanks for saving me.", the girl thanked me.

"Thanks back. What's your name?", I asked.

"My name is Lilly. I'm 15 year old. What's your name?", she asked.

"Crystal, 13 year old. Why the Grey Guards chased you just now?", I asked.

"I don't know, but I work as a servant in the palace.", Lilly answered.

"I see. Maybe the Grey Guards want you.", I said.

"For what?", she asked.

"Maybe they want you to show our king.", I explained.

"But the king is...missing.", she said softly.

"WHAT?", I shouted.

"Shh...The Grey Guards will hear us.", she said softly.

"Oh, right. Sorry.", I said softly.

"Not just the king is missing, the queen and a palace guard are missing too!", Lilly said.

"Hmm...This is not good.", I said.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?", she asked.

"There is only one way – is to find them.", I said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3! In this chapter, Alyssa, Lilly and I are going on an adventure to save the king and the others.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

The sun sets in the west. Slowly, night falls. Lilly and I went to my house. My house was on top of a hill. None of the Grey Guards knew there is a house right there.

When we arrived, we quickly ran into the house.

"Crystal! You came back.", Alyssa said.

"You look panic. What happened?", Alyssa's mother asked.

"Grey Guards at Del!", I answered.

"Grey Guards? This can't be!", Alyssa shouted.

"It's true. When I was outside, I saw it!", I shouted louder than Alyssa's.

"The king, the queen and a palace guard were missing.", Lilly said.

"Who are you?", Alyssa asked Lilly.

"I am Lilly. I work as a servant in the palace.", Lilly introduced.

"Oh. My name is Alyssa, Crystal's friend.", Alyssa introduced to Lilly.

"If the king was missing, Deltora will be in danger.", Alyssa's father said.

"Oh, come on, father. The Shadow Lord was gone forever. Who will invade Deltora?", Alyssa asked.

"Although the Shadow Lord was gone, but without the king and the Belt of Deltora, Deltora will not be protected.", Alyssa's father explained.

"That's right. Without the king and the belt, Deltora will be in big trouble.", I agreed.

"OK. What are we going to do?", Alyssa asked.

"The only way is to find the king and the others back. So was the Belt of Deltora.", Alyssa's father answered.

"What? We need to go and find them?", Alyssa shouted.

"That's the only way to save Deltora.", I answered.

"Oh, come on! That's too dangerous to find them!", Alyssa shouted back.

"We have no choice, Alyssa. If you don't want to come with us, then fine!", Lilly said angrily at Alyssa.

"Or I will...", before she could finished, I stopped the argument.

"That's enough, you two! This is not the time to argue, the king needs our help.", I said.

"Oh, because you want to prove everyone that you can be a heroine?", Alyssa asked angrily.

"No, this is...my way.", I answered softly. I went into my room and shut myself inside.

"Crystal was right. We have no choice to find them. No matter how dangerous is, we must not give up.", Alyssa's father explained to Alyssa and Lilly. They looked each other.

"I am sorry.", Alyssa said.

"That's OK.", Lilly said.

Inside my room, I am lying on my bed, looking at the night sky. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. I unlock the door and saw Alyssa and Lilly.

"Crystal, let's go!", Lilly said. I smiled and walked out from my room.

"These are your swords. Learn to use it when fighting.", Alyssa's father said and he gave each of us a sword.

"I had sewed this coat just for you. It is a special coat. I used all my love to sew it.", Alyssa's mother said and she wrapped me with the coat. My coat is rainbow in colour.

"And these are your money. Use it when you really need it.", she said and gave each of us a pack of coins.

"Take this book while on your adventure.", Alyssa's father said and he gave me my book - "The Belt of Deltora". I nodded and hold the book.

"Take care and have a safe journey.", Alyssa's parents said before we left.

"We will, bye! Take care!", I said and we walked out.

* * *

After walking half an hour, we arrived in the Forest of Silence.

"We should be careful. There will be creepy monsters appear in the night.", I said.

"So, where are we going to sleep?", Alyssa asked.

"We should sleep on the thick branches right on that tree.", I suggested.

"Don't fall down when you are sleeping.", Lilly joked.

We climbed on top of the tree and slept on the thick branches.


	4. Chapter 4: Geraldine, Human with Wings

**Chapter 4! In this chapter, you will meet the human with wings, Geraldine. Geraldine is intelligent, kind, brave, gentle and understanding. When she was just a baby, she was threw into the Forest of Silence. When she was five, she found out that she had wings. Then, she began to learn to fly. She joined the adventure.**

**Her wings are big and white. They have feathers. When Geraldine needs to fly, her wings will come out from our back. She can control her wings. When she needs to carry someone or something at her back, she will grow her wings bigger, even her body will grow bigger.**

**Note:**

***Crystal (Me) and Alyssa are 13, Lilly is 15, and Geraldine is 16.**

***Jasmine didn't noticed her because she mostly flew outside from the forest. **

**Please enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Geraldine, the Human with Wings**

The next day morning, we woke up early. When we woke up, we found out that we were in a wooden house. There were many things inside. Our body were covered by blankets. Soft pillows were at the back of our heads.

Suddenly, a teenage girl came into the house.

"Good morning, everyone.", the girl said cheerfully.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I'm Geraldine. I am 16 years old.", Geraldine introduced herself to me. She pulled me up.

"I'm Crystal, 13 years old.", I introduced myself to her.

"I'm Alyssa, 13 years old too.", Alyssa introduced.

"And I'm Lilly, 15 years old.", Lilly introduced.

"Glad to meet you three. Last night, I saw you three sleeping on the thick branches on a tree. I was worried about your safety, so I brought you three here.", Geraldine said.

"Thanks for your kindness.", I thanked her.

"You're welcome.", she answered.

"What are you doing here in the Forest of Silence?", Alyssa asked.

"I don't know. When I was just a baby, I was here. I grow up here.", Geraldine answered.

"That's strange.", Lilly said.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing here for?", Geraldine asked.

"We are going to find the king, the queen and a palace guard. They were missing.", I answered.

"What? They are missing?", Geraldine was shocked.

"Yes. Without the king and the Belt of Deltora, Deltora will be in big trouble.", Lilly explained.

"We are on our way. You can join us if you want to.", I said.

"I will be glad to join you and your friends in this journey.", Geraldine said.

"Well, good. You're in!", I said. She smiled.

"We need to go now. Come on! Let's go!", Alyssa shouted. She ran outside the wooden house.

"Whoa!", she shouted. It sounds like she almost fell down.

"Alyssa!", Lilly and I shouted. We both ran outside and saw Alyssa.

"What happened?", I asked.

"I almost fell down! We are on top of the tree, and there is no ladder!", Alyssa answered.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that this house has no ladder.", Geraldine said as she carried a big bag.

"What is inside your bag?", I asked.

"Three blankets, four pillows, two bottle of water, a small knife and some pack of coins.", she answered.

"Oh.", I said.

"Now how are we going to get down from here?", Lilly asked.

"Leave that to me!", Geraldine shouted. She grabbed all of us and spread out her wings from her back. She dived down and we safely landed on the ground.

"Whoa. Who are you anyway?", Alyssa asked Geraldine.

"I don't know. I found out that I have wings when I was five.", Geraldine answered.

"Don't worry. We'll find who you are one day.", I said to her.

"Let's go now!", Lilly shouted and she ran first. We all ran to her.

"I should be first. I am the leader in here!", I said. Everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Trap!

**Chapter 5! This is the time where Crystal (Me) and friends were trap. While on the way to Raladin, Crystal (Me) find the Topaz from the belt. That night, we stay at a house with a couple and their children. They are very kind to us, but then I figure it out that they are MONSTERS!**

**Oh, I forgot to introduce Alyssa to you. Alyssa is Crystal's (Me) friend. She is kind, but she is impatient and hot-tempered. Sometimes we think she is a tomboy.**

***This is the first time to show Crystal's (Me) powers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trap!**

After traveling for some hours, Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I were exhausted. We sat on the grass to get some rest.

"I am thirsty. Got any water?", Alyssa asked Geraldine.

Geraldine toke out a bottle of water from her bag and gave it to Alyssa.

"Thanks.", she said and drank some water.

Lilly and I were looking things. Suddenly, I spotted something on the grass not far away.

"Look guys! What is that?", I asked and walked closer to the thing. The others followed me.

When I get close to the thing, I saw that's the Topaz from the Belt of Deltora.

"It's the Topaz. From the Belt of Deltora.", I said and grabbed the yellow gem.

"Huh, Crystal. I don't think you should steal it.", Lilly said worriedly.

"I'm not going to steal it.", I said and turned my head to them. Suddenly, a yellow bow appeared from my eyes, but I didn't noticed that.

They gasped when they saw that.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"There's a yellow bow appeared from your eyes!", Alyssa answered.

"Really? Or you just wanted to play a prank at me?", I asked Alyssa. I know that Alyssa is a joker, she likes to tells jokes and plays prank at me and the others.

"No I am not!", Alyssa answered angrily.

"OK. Stop it, Alyssa!", Lilly stopped Alyssa to get angry at me.

"OK.", Alyssa said to Lilly.

"We need to go now.", I said and kept the Topaz in my pocket.

"Agree!", Geraldine shouted.

We continued our journey before night falls.

* * *

The moon was on the night sky. We were finding a place to stay for a night.

"Hey, look! There is a house!", Alyssa shouted and pointed a wooden house.

We walked to the house and I knocked the door. Suddenly, the door opened. The person who was standing in front of us is a woman.

"Hello there. Is anything we can help you?", the woman asked friendly.

"We just need to stay here for a night.", I answered.

"Well come in. We can let you four stay here.", the woman said and she let us went inside.

"My name is Jenny. This is my husband, Peter. And this are our children, Ivan, Leena, Amy, Samuel, Dana and Magee. Ivan and Leena are the eldest, Amy and Samuel are twins, Dana and Magee are the youngest.", Jenny introduced her family to us.

"Nice to meet you. You and your family are so kind to us.", Lilly said.

"You're welcome.", Jenny thanked.

* * *

After an hour, Jenny finished cooking dinner. We were sitting on the chairs and we were looking at the delicious food.

"Hmm...It's looks tasty.", Alyssa said.

"Well, I don't think so...", I said very softly. I don't want everyone to hear it.

"Well everyone, time to eat!", Jenny shouted. Everyone started to eat except me.

"Are you OK, Crystal?", Leena asked.

"I'm fine. I am not hungry.", I answered. I looked at the food, I felt there was something in the food.

Suddenly, an indigo bow appeared from my eyes. The bow was pale. I felt a strange power in my mind. I found out that the food on my plate and my friends' plates were poisoned.

I remembered the Amethyst changes colour in the presence of illness and loses colour near poisoned food or drink. I was so afraid and I touched the Topaz. My eyes appeared the yellow bow again. Suddenly, I saw Jenny and her family were changing. A few seconds later, I saw they are actually CREEPY MONSTERS!

I also remembered the Topaz has the power to enable the wearer to see through pretense and evil magic.

"Alright, we are going into the kitchen. Please don't go in there.", Jenny said. She and her family went into the kitchen.

"The food was good.", Alyssa said. Her plate was empty.

"Yup.", Lilly agreed. Her plate was empty too.

"Totally.", Geraldine agreed too.

"Crystal, why didn't you ate the food. It tastes delicious.", Alyssa asked.

"I...", I don't know what I was going to say.

Suddenly, Alyssa shouted in pain. She fell down from her chair.

"Alyssa!", we shouted and ran towards to her.

"Alyssa, are you OK?", Lilly asked.

"No. I am not feeling well.", Alyssa answered.

"You were poisoned!", I said.

"Poisoned?", Lilly and Geraldine shouted.

"Not just her, so you two.", I explained.

"I am not feeling well, Lilly.", Geraldine said.

"Me too.", Lilly said.

"The food you just ate were poisoned. Jenny and her family were actually monsters.", I explained to them.

"How...do you...know it?", Alyssa asked weakly.

"I don't know. I must had figured it out with my eyes and with the help of the Topaz.", I answered softly.

Suddenly, Jenny and her family came out from the kitchen. They were holding knives.

"Alright, everyone. It's supper time!", Jenny shouted. Her family members shouted loudly.

Suddenly, they transformed into their true forms – monsters.

"Now you know our true forms, little girls?", Jenny asked.

"I already knew!", I answered and toke out my sword. I began to fight with them.

"Geraldine! Take Alyssa and Lilly out of here!", I shouted.

"What about you?", Geraldine asked.

"I will deal with them. Go!", I shouted.

Geraldine toke Alyssa and Lilly out from the house.

"You are no match with us!", Ivan shouted. He pushed my sword near to me.

_How am I going to take them down? _I thought.

Suddenly, a blue bow came out from my eyes. I felt it again. The monsters shouted in pain.

I remembered the Lapis Lazuli is a powerful talisman which protects its wearer from evil.

"That girl is special! Finish her!", Peter shouted.

"Not gonna happen...", I said and kill them with my sword.

"No!", they shouted and disappeared into thin air.

"Alyssa! Lilly! Geraldine! Are you OK?", I asked them.

"Not really...", Lilly answered weakly.

"Let me help you...", I said, grabbing her hand.

Suddenly, a green bow appeared from my eyes. I felt I am curing her. Not for long, Lilly was OK.

"Crystal, you cure the poison.", she said.

_Must be the Emerald. _I thought. I used the curing power and cured Alyssa and Geraldine.

"How did you do that?", they asked.

"I don't know.", I answered.

"It's not safe here. Let's go!", Geraldine said. We agreed and continued our journey.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrived at Raladin

**Chapter 6! This time you will meet the characters from the books. Glad to see them back, huh?**

**Crystal (Me) and friends arrived at Raladin. They found out that the seven tribes were also missing!**

**Last chapter, Crystal (Me) used the powers of the Amethyst, the Topaz, the Lapis Lazuli and the Emerald.**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Arrived at Raladin**

In the castle of the Shadowlands, Lief, Jasmine and their friends were captured. Lief, Jasmine, Doom, Prin and Nanion were hanging on the wall. Their arms and legs were tied by the chains.

At the other side, the seven tribes – Glock, Gla-Thon, Fardeep, Barda, Steven, Manus and Zeean were on the chairs. They can move but they can't get out. There were force shields in the chairs. The gems from the Belt of Deltora were on top of the chairs, but the chair that Barda sat didn't had the gem.

"So, all of you were awake?", a girl asked.

"What do you want from us, Neridah?", Lief asked angrily.

"I just want the Topaz. Give it to me!", Neridah shouted.

"We don't have the Topaz, freak!", Jasmine answered loudly.

"You lie to me!", Neridah shouted.

"No, we are not!", Lief answered.

"Very well then...", Neridah said and left them angrily.

* * *

The sun rose in the east. Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I finally arrived at Raladin.

All the Ralads welcomed us. The leader of the Ralads came.

"Welcome to Raladin. I'm the leader of the Ralads.", she said.

"Thank you. My name is Crystal. These are my friends – Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine.", I introduced.

"Nice to meet you.", she said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too. We were very tired.", Lilly said.

"We were attacked by some monsters. Luckily, Crystal saved us.", Geraldine explained.

"You can stay here as long as you want.", she said.

"Thanks. You are very kind.", I said. Suddenly, the seven bows of the seven gems in the belt appeared from my eyes. I didn't noticed it. The leader of the Ralads was shocked when she saw it.

"We will serve you and your friends comfortably.", she said.

"Uh...Thanks.", I said.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I don't have any idea to write it. So sorry...**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, you will see Crystal (Me) find out her powers.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret in My Eyes

**Finally chapter 7! Sorry I didn't put this new chapter for some time because I had exams. But who cares, just enjoy it!**

**Oh, Deltora Quest just ended 22th of March right here. It's a great ending. I like it very much.**

**Poor Endon, he pass away in the end. But this is a normal way. At least everyone is free and the Shadow Lord was finally defected.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Secret in My Eyes**

It was about time to sleep, but I just can't sleep. I sat on a bed and looked at the moon.

"What's wrong, Crystal?", Geraldine asked.

"Nothing.", I answered sadly.

"You looked sad. What happened?", Geraldine asked kindly. She sat beside me.

"You, Alyssa and Lilly said I had powers, is that true?", I asked.

"It's true, Crystal. We never lied to you.", Geraldine answered.

I stood up and went to look myself in front of a mirror.

"Is that true?", I asked myself softly.

Suddenly, the seven bows came out from my eyes. I was shocked.

"It's true!", I shouted.

"I know. We all know it is true.", Geraldine said.

"No wonder I felt myself so strange.", I said.

"Now you say that.", Geraldine said.

"Geraldine, being a no ordinary human is OK?", I asked.

"It's OK. Just be yourself.", Geraldine answered. I nodded.

Geraldine and I went to sleep. I was dreaming something strange.

* * *

Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I were in a fight. It was a horrible fight.

Suddenly, a monster threw Alyssa's sword.

"Go away, freak!", Alyssa shouted angrily.

Meanwhile, Lilly was captured by another monster.

"Let me go! Let me go!", Lilly shouted. She struggled to get free but failed.

Geraldine was attacked by another monster.

"Ah!", Geraldine shouted in pain.

"There is nothing you can do now, Crystal.", a big monster said.

* * *

I screamed. I found out that I am still in the room with Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short too, but more chapters will be here soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Continue the Adventure

**FINALLY CHAPTER 8! Time to continue the adventure!**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Continue the Adventure**

The next day, Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I woke up.

"We can't stay here too long, we need to continue the adventure.", I said.

"What kind of adventure?", the leader of the Ralads asked.

"To find the king, the queen and a palace guard. They were lost.", Lilly explained.

"Oh, no. We heard this too.", she said.

"You do?", Alyssa asked.

"Yes. One of the Ralads, Manus, was captured by the gray guards not long ago. We heard the gray guards said they toke him to the Shadowlands. They also said they toke him to see Neridah.", she explained.

"Neridah? Who is Neridah?", Geraldine asked. She was confused.

"I knew her!", Lilly shouted.

"You do?", I asked.

"Yes. Lief told me before!", Lilly answered.

"Do explain.", I said.

"Neridah was one of Lief's friend...", Lilly explained.

"What do you mean 'was'?", Alyssa interrupted Lilly's explanation.

"Let me finish this, OK?", Lilly asked.

"OK.", Alyssa said.

"...When they are in the Valley of the Lost, Neridah stole the Diamond which belong to the Belt of Deltora. The diamond curse her, she tripped over a rock and drowned into a stream. After they got the diamond, they buried her right there.", Lilly finished her explanation.

"Wow! Long story!", Alyssa shouted.

"The Shadow Lord must had make her alive. After the Shadow Lord died, she must be getting revenge on Lief and his friends.", I said.

"You mean, the king, the queen and the seven tribes were missing?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes.", I answered.

"We need to be quick!", Lilly said.

"Agree!", I shouted.

"Thanks for letting us to stay here for a night.", I said.

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip.", she said.

"Thanks!", I said before we left Raladin.

* * *

**My story is a mixed of the TV series and the books. Neridah is alive, but she was actually dead.**

**Well, whatever!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Chapter 9! Now it is the time to go to the Shadowlands, but the battle is about to begin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Battle**

At the palace, Neridah came to see Lief and his friends.

"I already told you, Neridah! I don't have the Topaz!", Lief shouted.

"I know. But I had found who had the Topaz.", Neridah said coldly. She turned to the monsters.

"All of you! Find the girl who has the Topaz!", Neridah shouted.

"Yes, your highness.", they said and went out the palace.

* * *

Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I were walking to the Shadowlands.

"You were very quiet after we left Raladin.", Lilly said to me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?", Alyssa asked.

"Nothing.", I answered.

"Oh, come on, Crystal! There must be something in your mind. Just split it out!", Geraldine said.

"OK. Last night, I had a horrible dream. You three were attacked by the monsters.", I answered.

"It was just a dream, Crystal!", Alyssa said.

"I don't know. But before I slept, I felt the Opal was trying to tell me something. The Opal has the power to give glimpses of the future", I said.

"She's right. We must be careful. Sometimes the Opal was right.", Geraldine agreed.

When we were about to continue walking, the monsters arrived.

"That is the girl with the Topaz! Get her!", their leader shouted. The other monsters began to attack us.

"FIGHT!", I shouted. We toke our swords and the battle began.

Using swords to fight the monsters couldn't be easy. It's quite hard to fight with the stronger ones. I managed to kill three monsters with my sword. Alyssa killed two monsters while Lilly killed one monster only. Geraldine killed the monsters the most. She killed four of it.

Suddenly, a monster threw Alyssa's sword.

"Go away, freak!", Alyssa shouted angrily.

Meanwhile, Lilly was captured by another monster.

"Let me go! Let me go!", Lilly shouted. She struggled to get free but failed.

Geraldine was attacked by another monster.

"Ah!", Geraldine shouted in pain.

"There is nothing you can do now, Crystal.", the big monster who was their leader, said.

I walked backwards. Suddenly, a monster grabbed me.

"CRYSTAL!", Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine shouted.

"Don't move! Or your friend will suffer!", the leader said. The monster who was grabbing me toke my sword. The sword was close to my neck. I was afraid.

_The Opal was right, it's true! What am I going to do? _I thought.

Suddenly, a silver-white bow came out from my eyes. The monster was confused. I can felt the power of the Diamond.

Then, a tall tree behind him began to fall. I escaped. The monster tried to escape but it was too late, the tree smashed him and he was dead.

"Impossible!", the leader shouted in surprise.

I remembered the Diamond brings misfortune to the one who stole it.

"DESTORY HER!", the leader shouted. The monsters ran towards to me.

Suddenly, a blue bow came out. I came felt that the Lapis Lazuli was helping me and my friends.

My body began to glow blue. The monsters were surprised. Suddenly, they shouted in pain and fell to the ground. They were badly hurt.

"She has powers! Run away!", they got up and ran away. The leader chased them.

"They will never come back.", Alyssa said and toke her sword.

"Such scary cats.", Lilly said.

"OK. Let's continue our adventure, should we?", I asked.

"Of course!", they answered and continued the journey.

* * *

At the palace, the monsters came back.

"Your highness, we had found the girl who had the Topaz. Her name was Crystal.", the leader said.

"Interesting. Do you got her?", Neridah asked.

"We tried but she is too powerful.", a monster who was standing beside the leader, answered.

"She is a sorceress?", Neridah asked.

"No, she was just an ordinary teenager.", another monster answered.

"What powers she had?", she asked.

"Uh...We don't know.", the leader answered.

"WHAT? Grey Guards! Lock them in the prison, NOW!", Neridah shouted.

"Please forgive us, your highness! PLEASE!", the monsters begged when the Grey Guards pulled them to the prison.

"We will meet, Crystal.", Neridah said softly and coldly.


	10. Chapter 10: Cure

**CHAPTER 10! This chapter will show you the curing powers of the Emerald, Opal and Ruby.**

**Note: I knew the Belt of Deltora couldn't have been in the Shadowlands Castle because it can't be taken beyond Deltora's borders. But I made some changes.**

**This is the past (Before Lief and his friends were taken to the Shadowlands):**

**Before Neridah captured them, she cast a spell that will caused the Belt of Deltora and the seven gems to lose all of its power. Nobody knew it, even the king. Then, Neridah and the Grey Guards captured them and toke them to the Shadowlands (The belt lost its power so Neridah can toke the belt to the Shadowlands). While on their way, Lief toke out the Topaz and threw it somewhere (Because he knew Neridah will use the gems to do something bad).**

**In the Shadowlands Castle, the seven tribes were locked up in the chair with force shields. The others were locked up in a different way. Neridah toke the gems and placed them on the chairs, but it was incomplete.**

***After Neridah put the gems on the chairs, all the gems had their powers back, so is the Topaz (The gems were unable to defect Neridah because they were locked up).**

***The Belt of Deltora will have no powers until Neridah was defected.**

**Oh, and one more thing, the Opal showed the future to Crystal (Me) in chapter 7. Please read chapter 9.**

**Anyway, please enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cure**

Geraldine was not feeling well. She seem to had a headache.

"Are you OK, Geraldine?", I asked.

"Not really.", Geraldine answered.

"You need to rest. We will stop walking.", Lilly said.

"Lilly is right. You really need to rest.", I agreed.

"What about our journey?", Geraldine asked.

"Don't worry about that. We'll continue it after you recover.", I said.

* * *

That night, we stayed at a safe place for a night. Geraldine was sick.

"You two get some woods. I will take care Geraldine.", I said. They nodded and went to get some woods.

"You feel better now?", I asked Geraldine.

"No. It...is...getting...worse", she answered weakly.

"Get some rest, Geraldine.", I said.

_She may had the poison in her. _I thought.

A few minutes later, Alyssa and Lilly came back. Their hands had some woods but their faces looked like they were sick.

"What happened to you two?", I asked.

"My eyes suddenly became blind. Must be sands in my eyes.", Alyssa answered. Her eyes were closed.

"I was bitten by a poisonous spider. I am not feeling well.", Lilly answered.

"Geraldine is not feeling well too.", I said.

"You gotta help us, Crystal.", Lilly said.

"Yeah!", Alyssa said.

"Maybe I can.", I said and touched Alyssa with my hand.

Suddenly, a rainbow bow appeared on my eyes. I felt the curing power.

Suddenly, Alyssa opened her eyes.

"My eyes! I can see again!", Alyssa said.

I remembered the Opal can aid those with weak sight.

I touched Lilly with my hand. Suddenly, a red bow appeared. Lilly was cured. I remembered the Ruby cures venom.

"Hey, it's works!", Lilly said.

_That means I can help Geraldine. _I thought.

I touched her. Suddenly, a green bow appeared. Quickly, Geraldine was recovered. I remembered the Emerald is an antidote to poison.

"I am feeling well!", Geraldine stood up and said.

"You saved us!", Lilly said.

"Yeah, with your magical powers.", Alyssa said.

"Thanks. Its pretty late. I think we should take a rest so we will have enough energy for our journey tomorrow.", I suggested.

"She's right. Let's get some sleep.", Lilly said.

Quickly, we felt asleep.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? I hope you will like it!**

**After I finish this chapter, I have to say my birthstone is the great Ruby because I was born in July. I like the Emerald, the Lapis Lazuli, the Topaz and the Ruby. But I like the Topaz the most.**

**This is the list of the birthstones (Original):**

**January – Garnet**

**February – Amethyst**

**March – Aquamarine/Bloodstone**

**April – Diamond**

**May – Emerald**

**June – Pearl**

**July – Ruby**

**August – Peridot**

**September – Sapphire/Lapis Lazuli**

**October – Opal**

**November – Topaz**

**December – Turquoise/Zircon**

**Please comment about your birthstone, OK?**


	11. Chapter 11: Castle of the Shadowlands

**Chapter 11! Sorry for updating this chapter lately, I fell sick some days. I am feeling better now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Castle of the Shadowlands**

The next day, we continued our journey. I was reading the book - "The Belt of Deltora" when I was walking.

"How can the Belt of Deltora be in the Shadowlands?", Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it's impossible!", Alyssa agreed.

"Maybe the belt and the gems lost their powers.", Geraldine said.

"Geraldine, you are a genius!", I suddenly shouted.

"What?", Geraldine asked quizzically.

"Neridah must had cast a spell and made the belt and the gems lost their powers, so she can toke it.", I explained.

"But the Topaz still has its powers.", Geraldine asked.

"I know. Maybe the gems got back their powers.", I answered.

"But the gems may had kill Neridah.", Lilly said.

"Maybe. Maybe not.", I replied.

"Come on, let's get going!", Alyssa shouted impatiently.

* * *

In the Shadowlands Castle, Neridah created a crystal hung on her chair.

"When the time is ready, the crystal will absorb all of the gems' powers to me and I will be the most powerful leader of the Shadowlands!", Neridah said.

"Are you sure that is gonna happen? You could get yourself kill.", Lief joked. Everyone laughed.

"Wait.", Neridah said. The six gems on the chairs began to shine.

"She is here. Find her!", Neridah said.

* * *

"So this is the Shadowlands?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. Whoever went in there, they will be gone forever.", I said.

"Really? Killing them?", Geraldine asked worriedly.

"Not really. But they imprisoned them.", Lilly answered.

We walking into the Shadowlands. It was very dark.

"I can't see anything except for Crystal!", Alyssa shouted.

"Me too!", Lilly shouted.

"Me three!", Geraldine shouted too.

I didn't shout. I was trying to find a way to see.

Suddenly, a light purple bow with the rainbow appeared on my eyes. I can clearly saw it.

"Hey guys! Follow me!", I shouted and ran. They followed me.

It's been a while to get to the Shadowlands...Castle?

"A castle?", I asked myself.

"Strange.", Alyssa said.

We saw some Ak-Babas flying on the sky. They were Grey Guards guarding outside the castle.

"How are we going to get into the castle?", Lilly asked.

"Leave it to me!", Geraldine said.

"Geraldine, no! It is too dangerous!", I shouted.

"This is your only chance to save Deltora, Crystal. I have to do this.", she said.

"But...", I said worriedly.

"I'll be fine.", she said and opened her wings. She flew to the sky.

"Hey, Ak-Babas! Catch me if you can!", Geraldine shouted and flew away. The Ak-Babas chased her.

"Quick! Let's go!", I shouted and Alyssa, Lilly and I ran towards to the castle.

"Get ready your swords. Keep them busy! I will go in there.", I said. They nodded.

They beat the Grey Guards while I went in the castle.

Not long after I went in, Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine were captured. I can't help them, I had to go and stop Neridah.

I sadly went towards to it.

* * *

**Neridah wasn't very strong yet, so she decided to take all of the gems' powers. Then, she can be the most powerful leader in the Shadowlands. Such a strange idea! The gems could kill her. But, Neridah had the Shadow Lord's power, so the gems were not that powerful to kill her (only the gems are back into the Belt of Deltora).**


	12. Chapter 12: Power of the Seven Gems

**Chapter 12! I am writing this story for so long. I want to finish this story quickly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Power of the Seven Gems**

"Neridah, we had captured this three children.", one of the Grey Guards said.

"Hmm, I knew who are you three, you are Crystal's friends, aren't you?", Neridah asked.

"Yeah, just let us go!", Lilly said.

"Should we throw them into the prison?", the Grey Guard asked.

"I had a better idea.", Neridah answered coldly.

* * *

I ran around the hallways. Suddenly, the green bow and the red bow came out from my eyes. They were pale. I knew there will be danger.

I touched the Topaz, but the Topaz didn't shined. I thought the Topaz must had lost its powers.

I saw the stairs. I walked up quietly. I didn't knew how long had I walked, but I reached to the top.

I saw the king, the queen and some of their friends were hanging on the wall. The seven tribes were sitting on their chairs. The six gems were on it. Then, I turned around and saw my friends. Their hands were tied up.

"Alyssa! Lilly! Geraldine!", I shouted and ran towards to them. I tried to free Lilly but the ropes were too tight.

"Those ropes were too tight, you can't toke it off!", a voice called out. I turned my head and saw Neridah.

"Let go of my friends, Neridah! They had nothing for you!", I shouted.

"I will let them go if you give me the Topaz!", Neridah said.

"Never!", I answered. Suddenly, the seven bows appeared. She was shocked.

"You had the gems' powers in your eyes. You are just like me.", Neridah said.

"I am not like you, Neridah!", I replied.

"Why? Because you always wanted to be a heroine but you can't. I was as same as you when I was young. Now, I can change it.", Neridah said.

"You...can?", I asked.

"Yes! You can be a heroine and we can rule Deltora together!", Neridah shouted.

"Be a heroine...", I said.

"Now, all you have to do is to put the Topaz on Barda's chair, and you can be a heroine.", Neridah said and pushed my back. I walked towards to Barda.

"Yes! Yes! Our future is getting closer!", Neridah shouted.

She cast a spell at the crystal on her chair. Suddenly, the Diamond began to shine. The silver-white bow went to the crystal.

"Crystal, wake up!", Barda shouted. But I didn't replied.

Then, the Amethyst began to shine too. The indigo bow went to the crystal.

"Crystal, you had to wake up!", Lief shouted.

"Yeah, wake up!", Jasmine shouted.

But I didn't replied.

Slowly, the Emerald – the green bow went to the crystal. Then, the Ruby – the red bow went to it. The Lapis Lazuli and the Opal – the dark blue bow and the light purple bow with a rainbow went to it.

I toke the Topaz and placed it on Barda's chair.

"Neridah, you can't do this!", Lief, Barda and Jasmine, shouted.

"Too late!", Neridah said and burst out with a cruel laugh.

Finally, the Topaz – the yellow bow went to the crystal. All of the seven bows went into Neridah's body.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! The power is mine!", Neridah shouted with joy.

"Neridah was controlling you, Crystal. I knew you can beat this!", Barda said.

I stopped and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, the seven bows came out.

I woke up, trying to remember what happened. I saw the Topaz was on the chair.

"Oh, no!", I shouted softly. I turned my head and saw Neridah.

"Yes! Deltora is mine!", she shouted.

I toke an angry look right at her. She was shocked. I should had been in her evil spell but I am not.

"I don't need to be a heroine, Neridah!", I shouted. I grabbed a small knife from my pocket and threw it to the crystal.

_Crack! _The crystal cracked and slowly broken into pieces.

"No! No! This is not happening!", Neridah shouted. The seven bows came out from the broken crystal.

The seven bows flew towards to Neridah. "No!", she shouted. She was covered by the seven bows.

After a while, she was gone. Everyone was free. The Belt of Deltora and the seven gems got their powers back. All the things that belong to Neridah were gone.

"Crystal!", Alyssa shouted and hugged me tightly. Lilly and Geraldine came and smiled.

"You save us and Deltora, Crystal.", Lief said after he got back the gems. Everyone cheered me.

* * *

**Next chapter is the ending. Don't miss it!**


	13. Chapter 13: This is My Destiny

**Chapter 13! The last chapter of all! I am so happy about this!**

**I want to thank to all the users who commented my story, it gave me idea. I very want to thank the author who wrote Deltora Quest – Emily Rodda/Jennifer Rowe. Thanks for everything!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: This is My Destiny**

Today is my special day. All the people of Deltora came to the Palace of Del. Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine and I went into the palace.

"All the people of Deltora, I will like to introduce to our new heroes – Crystal, Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine.", Lief introduced us loudly in the palace. Everyone cheered.

"They went to save us from a villain named Neridah. They were very brave, especially Crystal.", Lief said loudly. Everyone cheered louder than last time.

"Crystal, I would like to give you something special.", Lief said. I walked towards to him. Lief toke a necklace and tied it around my neck.

Then, I turned to the crowd. The sunshine shined at the colourful gem. The gem was silver-white, green, dark blue, yellow, light purple, red and indigo.

Suddenly, the gem began to shine. The seven bows came out and covered me. My black hair turned into the same colour as the gem. The seven bows went into my black eyes. My eyes turned into the same colour as the gem too.

"Crystal! Your eyes!", Alyssa shouted in surprise.

"Crystal! Your hair!", Lilly and Geraldine shouted in surprise too.

"I knew, they changed colour.", I answered.

"Crystal is a no-ordinary person. She has the power of the seven gems from the Belt of Deltora. She used her powers to save us.", Lief said loudly.

"Let's cheer to our heroes!", Jasmine shouted proudly.

Everyone cheered loudly at us. We were very proud.

* * *

I stood on a hill and saw the Palace of Del. I had found everything about myself – my true identity, my way, my bravery, and the true me.

Oh, and there is one thing I had finally found it – my destiny.

* * *

**Is this the end of the story? If you think so, please look at the next chapter to find out!**


	14. Next Story!

**My next story! Please read it!**

**Deltora Quest: Geraldine's Home World**

**Geraldine received a message from a place called Wingera. She toke Alyssa, Lilly and I to there. It was on top of Deltora. Right there, we met the Wingers, and Geraldine is a Winger too? Geraldine decided to get her past, but there is a big danger right there, time to go for an adventure!**

**Don't miss it!**

***Note: My newest Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossover is coming soon. Please read it!**


End file.
